Shower
by The Familiar
Summary: *plug* this story was written for IZ kinks meme on livejournal *end plug.* Zim has an interesting experience in the showers one day.


This was written for the IZ kinks meme on live-journal

This was written for the IZ kinks meme on live-journal. I posted it there, then got an attack of paranoia in case somebody stole it, and decided to post it here as well.

-- -- -- --

It had been another long day of training for the invaders-to-be, and as usual, everyone was filthy. Zim was trying to get into the showers, but was pushed out of the way by some of the taller Irkens. 'Get out of the way, short-arse. You don't even belong here.'

'Yeah, Zim. Why don't you pick up some of the dirty towels, it'll be good practise for when you're demoted to service drone.' other Irkens laughed. The "pick on the shortest in the group" was a long standing tradition in the Irken army, and Zim was almost always the butt of the jokes.

'I'm NOT short, and I'm NOT going to be a drone, ever. I'll be the greatest Invader ever, and the whole empire will know my name.'

Invader-in-Training Spleen came up behind Zim and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Zim. I'm sure you'll be an invader one day. Listen, if you're having so much trouble finding a shower, why don't you share mine?'

'Sure!' Zim said. He knew somebody would see his value and treat him like the superior Irken he was.

Spleen led Zim to his shower cubicle, getting watch from the corner of the eyes by the other Irkens. He gave a sly thumbs up to them. It was always fun to see a shorter get what it deserved, especially if the shorter didn't know what was about to happen.

Spleen turned the shower on and let the warm liquid run over their skin. 'Isn't this good, Zim?' he asked. 'Doesn't this feel better than using dry soap?'

Zim nodded. He usually just used soap because other Irkens had warned him away from the showers, but he didn't know why. Spleen was being really nice to him. Maybe he would do this more often.

Spleen picked some soap up. 'Why don't you turn around so I can wash your back?' he suggested.

Zim turned around. It was always so hard to really wash his back properly. He felt Spleen apply the soap to his skin above his PAK. He smiled at the thought of being really clean for once.

Spleen could feel himself become aroused already. He brought his free hand to Zims front and rubbed his chest moving closer to the shorter ones back. He started to rub against Zim back and moaned.

Zim tried to turn around, but was held in place by Spleens hands. 'What are you doing?' he asked, craning his head around to see what was going on, and WHAT was rubbing him.

'Nothing Zim, just...' He dropped the soap and pulled Zim harder against him, using his now free hand to rub Zims crotch. 'Uuhhhh.' He moaned, groping Zim rougher.

'Hey!' Zim shouted. 'Stop that!' He saw the other Irkens standing around watching. 'Stop him!' He shouted at them.

'This is too good to stop, little Zim.' One of the taller ones said.

Zim didn't know whether to be more annoyed by the taller calling him little, them not helping him, what Spleen was doing, or the fact that his body seemed to be doing something too. 'Get off me!' He shouted, trying to push at Spleen, but not being able to because Spleen was behind him.

Spleen was getting bored with the foreplay, and turned Zim around so he could finally get some. He pushed Zim into a nearby wall, and tried to hitch his legs up.

Zim screamed when he was turned around. There was a THING growing out of Spleen. He gasped as he got pushed into a wall, but refused to let the other Irken pull his legs up. He didn't really know what was happening, but he didn't like it. 'Get off me!' he screamed.

Spleen growled at Zims outburst, and scratched great tears in Zims legs. He grabbed Zims face in one hand and snarled, 'Relax, or it'll just hurt you.'

Zim calmed down with tears dripping from his eyes. Luckily the running water was hiding them from shaming him even more. He shakily lifted one leg to have it pulled onto Spleens hip by a grabbing hand.

Spleen eagerly pulled Zims other leg up after the first, and pulled Zim slowly down onto him. Mmmmmm. This felt good.

After getting used to the feeling of something so tight around him, Spleen started to push in and out of Zim, guiding him with one hand and using the other to hold one leg up. He grinned when he felt Zims other leg wrap itself around his other hip and tentatively let go of the one he was holding, placing it on Zims hip to help direct the movement.

Zims tears dried up. This feeling, though strange wasn't entirely unpleasant. He could feel his heart throbbing in his chest too fast to try and keep up with. He felt the strange extra appendage of Spleens hit something inside of him and he moaned, scraping his claws down Spleens back. 'There,' he whispered. 'Th...there.'

Spleen moaned as he heard those words and felt those claws, and tried his hardest to hit there again, but he didn't think he would be able to get too much of a reaction out of Zim. It felt like he would be nearing completion soon, with Zims tightness and the water pounding onto his back. He was proved right when two minutes later his world went black and he emptied himself into Zim. He leaned over Zim for a few seconds, smelling the scent that was emanating from his antennae, then pulled out and dropped Zim to the floor, turning the tap off and leaving the cubicle.

Zim sat on the floor of the shower, panting and feeling his heart pound furiously. He looked down to see his legs shaking uncontrollably. He was exhausted, but happy; maybe he could get Spleen to do that again sometime...

His thoughts were distracted by the sound of clapping and cheering. He looked up to see the others cheering Spleen on and patting him on the back. He heard a few words like 'short-arse in his place,' and 'giving him what he needed.' Any romantic thoughts Zim had had quickly left his head. He was just another thing that Spleen had conquered. As the crowd dispersed, Zim was left bleeding and alone. He would never have a shower again, ever.


End file.
